


Partners in Crime

by tatitex1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Get-Away Driver Coran, Hunk works with demolition, Keith is a killer, Lots of guns, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pidge hacks stuff, Shiro is ultimate team leader, Spanish Lance (Voltron), What are Tags?, klance on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatitex1/pseuds/tatitex1
Summary: You'll never take us alive.We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art.We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners-Partners in crime.A small tale of crime and passion between the crime group Voltron and the reckless love between a boy bled red and his partner in crime of blue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, time for Voltron trash! Cause I'm bored and also because I can't get the song 'Partners in Crime' by Set It Off featuring Ash Costello out of my head.
> 
> Also-
> 
> GANSTA LANCE MAN!!! I NEED MORE OF GANGSTER LANCE IN MY LIFE!!! Keith's pretty chill too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy bled the snow red. The boy in blue covers it up.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" he breathed out, finally cutting the silence that was hanging between them.

Keith had finally done it. The red stained deep into his varsity jacket, dripping from his face, his hair. He was still gripping into the knife in his hands. The color was bleeding into the snow.

He killed his father.

After years of abuse and torture and even going so far as to practically breaking his dearest mother till she ended up killing herself, Keith finally had his chance to get rid of the problem right at the source. Of course, he didn't do it exactly alone. He had Lance.

Lance was his best friend since the third grade, one of the most important people in his life, if not more than even that. Lance had always been there for him.

Even when he finally got the courage to tell Lance the year before high school ended that Keith liked men, Lance didn't mind. Besides, he admitted that he was pan soon afterward and that was good enough for Keith.

Lance always knew about how rough Keith's home life had been. So, when the plan to kill his father was mentioned, Lance wasn't surprised.

_"I want him gone." Keith inhaled the taste from Lance's brand of cigarettes and his friend's ear perked up._

_"Him?" he questioned as he grabs a cigarette of his own._

_"That man, Lance... I wish he was gone, out of my life, out of this world even!" Keith screamed as the snow fell around them._

_Lance grabs his lighter and ignites the end of his cigarette, inhaling the flavor of the smoke before exhaling it out._

_"So? Why don't you get rid of him?"_

_This made Keith think. The answer was so simple, it was practically staring at him in the face._

_"Lance... You actually came up with something smart for once." Keith chuckles._

The plan was simple. Wait till break when everyone is out of town and get the father alone. Only then could Keith snuff out the light. 

"I don't know yet... But, I'd kill for a cigarette right now." Keith groaned in annoyance as he sat on the front porch next to Lance.

"Well, you've already done that so..." Lance chuckles at his own horrible joke as he hands a cigarette to Keith, who had already grabbed Lance's lighter from his jacket pocket.

"You're not funny, Lance." Keith ignites the flame over the stick and breathes in the fumes.

"Hey, I can't help what I am and what I am is the meme king and the pun master!" Lance laughs and Keith rolls his eyes.

"You're a nerd. That's what you are." Keith nudges Lance's arm softly and Lance pulls an exaggerated shocked face.

"Keith Kogane! I am insulted!" this made the both of them laugh, the smell of the cigarettes brewing in the air.

When the laughter silenced itself, the two turn to the puddles of red in the snow, leading into the body buried face down in it.

"You didn't answer my question before.", Lance says and Keith's dark eyes turn to the boy's bright blue ones.

"Get rid of it, obviously." Keith narrows his eyes and Lance flashes a mischievous smile.

"Sure. Let me get the truck."


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy who bled red and the boy with blue eyes formed their partnership.

Dumping the body was easy enough. With the winter snow hitting their town, they were easily able to dump the bloodied body into a drainage pipe and never be seen again. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone missing Mr. Kogane either. The guy was an antisocial douche so, to hide the fact that the crime ever happened was the easiest part of all.

"You've got blood on your face." Lance licks his thumb and goes to wipe the dried stains off Keith's cheek.

"What are you? My mother?" Keith liked the attention, even though he'd never admit to it.

"Mine has rubbed off on me." Lance chuckles, cleaning up Keith's pale skin.

"I'm still surprised that you decided to help me... With this, you know? I mean, if I asked anyone else, especially Takashi- Holy shit!" Keith stands up in the snow, realizing something crucial that he'd forgotten.

Keith has an older half-brother, Takashi Shirogane, nicknamed Shiro by everyone he's ever known. He's several years older than Keith and happens to be on the police force.

"You forgot about your cop brother?" Lance was surprisingly calm, chuckling at how panicked Keith has turned.

"What's with that smirk?" Keith spat out and Lance pulls out his phone.

"Let's just say that Shiro and I had a few... Words after you pulled off your little murder stunt." Lance throws his flip phone to Keith and he catches it, flipping it open to see a call going on between him and his big brother.

"Oi! Is that Keith on the other side, blue boy?!" he could hear the shouts on the other side.

"No way... Kuro, is that you?" Keith was annoyed, to say the least.

"That's right, motherfuckers!" he heard the older man laugh.

Shiro also happens to be suffering from something called DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder or otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder. However, in his twenty-six years of life, Shiro has developed only one being that was in contrast to his very own: Kuro.

"Lance..." the blood-stained boy stares at the blue-eyed boy and he pulls his arms up on defense.

"Hey, Kuro agreed to keep our little secret from Shiro! Besides, I'm sure Pidge'll probably find out about this in a few days anyway." Lance says and Keith sighs, turning his attention back to the phone, "So, Kuro-"

"So, you really killed the old bastard? Was about time! Good job, little brother!" Kuro laughs and Keith growls.

"Don't fucking call me that. Only Shiro calls me that." Keith doesn't really like Kuro but, even he knows how to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, pretty boy. I won't tell... Everyone." Kuro chuckles.

"THE FUCK?! WHO DID YOU TELL ALREADY?!" Keith screams through the phone and he hears Kuro shout.

"Jesus Christ, you're loud! Cool it, hotshot! I'm only fucking with you. I haven't told anybody yet but, warning ya now that the princess is no fucking idiot. She's gonna figure it out and then, you're screwed." Kuro says.

"Allura's not going to find out and she's sure as hell not gonna find out that it was me." Keith chuckles and Kuro laughs.

"How's it feel to be on the dark side, Keith?" Kuro asks and Keith turns to Lance.

"I dunno. Hey, Lance?" Keith laughs and Lance's head perks up, "Wanna join the dark side?"

Lance chuckles, "Sure, why not? Not like we've got anything else to do!"

The partnership between the boy in blood and the boy in blue began on that fateful winter night.

* * *

 

Hiroki Kogane disappeared on a cold winter's night. His son, Keith, was questioned but, he was out with a friend all night and was confirmed to have an alibi. While there was speculation that he was involved, without his father's body, the police had no choice but to let him go. Soon, the case grew cold and was ultimately abandoned.

Keith Kogane and Lance McClain had gotten away with their first murder.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy bleeding red forms a partnership with the boy in blue. Now, the girl in green wants to join.

"I know what you two did." The two see their friend and classmate, Katie Holt, nicknamed Pidge by her own request.

They happened to be over at her house for some studying and her mother was out to do some shopping. Which meant that they were alone in the house.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lance asks and Pigde folds her hands, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Lance?" She asks.

"Lance, she's not fucking with us. She obviously knows." Keith gives a smirk, "And? What about it?"

"Congratulations." She says and it surprises them both.

"A goodie-two-shoes like you... Agrees with us?" Lance raises an eyebrow and Pidge removes her glasses.

"It just means another piece of garbage is off the street." Keith laughs at this.

"See? Pidge understands!" Keith's eyes flash with excitement.

"I never said she wouldn't. It was just... Unexpected, that's all." Lance says, giving a smile back on him once he saw that look in his eyes.

"I want in." She says and the two boys pause mid-laughter.

"Want in on what?" Lance asks.

"On the team. You two had to have thought up of a plan to not get caught and I can see it in your eyes, Keith. The thought of carving someone's heart out just makes you tingle, doesn't it?" She was crafty alright.

"Maybe Lance and I have formed a little partnership... Why do you want to join?" Keith asks, amused by the small girl in front of them.

"You remember my brother, right?" Her brown eyes were sharp, serious.

Pidge's family suffered a tragedy a few years earlier. While coming back from work at the forensics lab, her father, brother, and Shiro (walking with them since his house was close) were attacked. Her father was killed, Matt and Shiro taken.

Keith remembered that time. It was a dark period in his life. With Shiro missing, his father beat him constantly till he was purple in the face. The boy in red had his fist shaking and Lance reaches over and holds his hand, calming him down some as they intertwine their fingers.

A year later, Shiro was found, abused, beaten, arm taken and a scar formed over his face. Matt was never found.

"Yeah... We know." Lance says and Pidge sets down her glasses.

"I want the fuckers who did that to be dead. But... I can't do this alone. I figured you two would help me since you have no problem picking on the garbage in this town." Pidge sits up, her chin still resting on one hand as he gives a smirk.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asks.

"To find the assholes that did that to Shiro..." Keith's eyes were dark, empty, filled with rage, "Would be great to carve their eyes out."

"Damn, Keith. You're hot when you think of murder." Lance chuckles.

"Are you sure you two aren't gay for each other?" Pidge laughs.

"What makes you think we're not?" Keith answers, pulling up the locked hands and kisses Lance's hand.

"That is really gay, Keith." Lance flushes a little but, his skin pigment hid it pretty well.

"You're gay, I'm gay, does it really matter?" Keith whispers.

"Not in front of the kid, Keith.", Lance whispers back, their faces practically inches away from each other.

"Oh no, don't let me stop you. I'll have you know that gay porn is really popular on the internet." Pudge had her phone out, the light flashing meant recording.

"You're such an ass, Pidge." Lance groans, now feeling the moment leave.

"I know I am. I live to make you miserable." Pidge sets her phone down as she sets a call to someone labeled in her contacts as "Kiss the Cook".

"You calling Garrett?" Keith asks.

"Maybe." Pidge holds her phone to her ear as the call picks up, "Hey, Hunk? Wanna grab Shay and Allura? We're about to start some pretty deep shit in this place."


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the girl in green on board, the team target their first victim.

After successfully being able to convince the three to meet them, Pidge, Lance and Keith moved over to Keith's house, which was empty since Shiro had work. After a summary explanation (from Pidge) and some snacks (provided by Lance), their friends seemed to be rather curious of what they had just heard.

"Woah, you're gonna do what now?!" a burly boy by the name of Hunk practically jumps from his seat.

"Hunk, you're making a mess..." a rather burly girl with a darker complexion and dull green hair takes the bowl of Doritos from him before they could be spilled onto the ground.

"Oh, come on, Shay..." Hunk begged his girlfriend to give him back his snack.

"Careful with the chips, Hunk! I have to clean the carpets, you know!" Lance shouts, grabbing the vacuum cleaner from the closet.

"Chill, Lance." Keith playfully grabs his arm, having him sit on the floor next to him.

"Again, are you sure you two aren't dating?" Pidge asks, eyeing the tension forming around her friends.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. Does it really matter?" Lance answers, shrugging his shoulders as Keith chuckles.

"Enough of this procrastination. What is it that you have called us here for, Pidge?" A woman with lavender hair, who went by the name of Allura, demands as the younger girl sits back in her swivel chair.

"Well, Allura, Hunk, Shay, I'm gonna give it to you straight." Pidge adjusts her glasses, the lens reflecting light for a second before they were able to see the sharpness of the gold.

"Keith killed his father." Pidge's gold eyes were sharp, serious, meaning every word that she said, "And he and Lance and I are going to kill someone."

"WHAT?!" Allura shouts, which was not all surprising, given the circumstances.

"Before you freak out any further, just listen to me." Keith stands up from his spot on the floor, resting an arm on the top of Pidge's swivel chair.

"That bastard... He had it coming. For all the years of abuse, that asshole had it coming. So, let me make it clear that I don't kill just for the hell of it. I only give it to fuckers that actually deserve it." he said it too calmly for Allura to register as normal.

"Lance, you knew about this?" Allura's voice was slightly shaky as the blue-eyed boy turned his gaze to her.

"Of course I did. I helped him." he says with utmost confidence and she shivers.

"Y-You really killed your own father?" Shay seemed to be terrified, clutching onto Hunk.

"No... I get it. It would explain all those scars and those bruises I used to see on you..." Hunk scratches the back of his head as he remembered.

Keith never had been one for changing in the men's locker room. He only changed when everyone was out. However, one particular day, Hunk was late and he came in after Keith. He remembered them well: long, jagged marks that stretched on his back and dark purple spots that could be seen all over his shoulders and his lower back. Hunk remembered wanting to tell him to skip gym class and go to the nurse for injuries like that but, for some reason, he didn't and continued to mind his own business.

"It really does make sense now..." Hunk was still confused about one thing, "So, if you and Lance killed him, how come nobody from the police station or even Shiro have been looking for him?"

"You really think a piece of shit like him had any friends?" Keith laughed at this, laughed at how pathetic his deceased father was.

"Which is exactly why killing him wasn't a problem. Nobody cared about him. Same thing goes to the fuckers I plan to find." Pidge reenters into the conversation.

"Now, hold on. Why do you want to be involved in such a twisted plot?" Allura was still confused.

"My father was a brilliant scientist, who was suddenly killed for holding the key to something big. As a result, my brother and one other person went missing. Sound familiar?" Pidge asks, seeing Allura's eyes widen.

"Yes... I remember Matt and... Shiro... They were kidnapped and up until a year ago, we all thought they were dead. And then, out of nowhere, Shiro reappears, missing an appendage and scarred from head to toe." she sat down next to Hunk, feeling dizzy from the memory.

"Exactly. After figuring out about Keith's murderous tendencies, I decided that we should form a team. All of us." Pidge smirks, "And we find those people and give them exactly what they deserve."

"But-" Allura's words died in her throat as Keith began to speak.

"You're Shiro's girlfriend. You should know that these assholes still haunt him." he says and Allura does recall the nightmares that Shiro continues to have of the horrible experiences he went through.

"I'm in." Hunk suddenly says and Lance smiles.

"Knew I could count on you, hermano." they fist-bumped.

"Gives me a reason to blow stuff up now." Hunk giggles at the thought.

"I-I suppose if Hunk's in, I am too." the shy Shay nods in agreement and all eyes turned to Allura, who sat there in deep thought.

"Come on, Allura. For Shiro." Keith pleads and she sighs, standing up.

"Where do we begin?"


End file.
